


Keep You Close

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Existing Relationship, F/M, Knotting, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, alpha/beta/omega, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Steve keeps sneaking off, and no one knows where. Tony, being Tony, is too curious for his own good.





	Keep You Close

“I’ve gotta run,” Steve announced, picking up his towel from the edge of the small sparring arena. Sam stood straight, looking at the Alpha curiously, and Steve returned his look with an apologetic smile. “I’m late, but I’ll catch up later, okay?”

“Because catching up is a problem for you,” Sam quipped, scoffing and wiping the sweat from his brow. He was aching all over, feeling like he was gonna drop to the ground in a heap, but of course, Steve jogged out of the room like he was a fresh as a daisy. “Sometimes, I really hate him.”

Steve heard the good natured words, and smiled as he headed towards the exit of the Avengers complex, where his modest Harley sat. Modest in comparison to the high powered sports cars that Tony kept dotted around the place, anyway. The bike started with a low growl, and Steve pulled away, heading out of the compound with a smile on his face.

Tony watched from the large bay windows that covered one side of the building, frowning at the sudden departure of Captain America. It wasn’t the first time he’d noticed the man disappearing, and it was becoming downright frustrating trying to figure out where he was going. At least three times a week, he dropped off the face of the planet, and on occasions, didn’t return for three or four days.

“He’s gone again, huh?” he asked aloud, and Sam chuckled where he was ascending the staircase behind him. “He tell you where he runs off to?”

Sam shook his head, sighing as he dragged the towel over his short hair. “Not a word. We know he’s not in trouble. Steve isn’t exactly low on the radar.”

Tony hummed under his breath, before turning abruptly, raising one hand. “I should lojack him.” The expression on Sam’s face was negative, and Tony’s mouth narrowed into a thin line. “Too much? Invasion of privacy?”

“A little, yeah,” Sam murmured.

“There’s a tracker in his suit,” Tony mused. “But he didn’t take it with him.”

“Maybe you should just leave it, Tony. Steve obviously doesn’t want us to know.”

It was a reasonable point, but Tony wasn’t one to lose track of his team, especially knowing the dangers out there. He knew, logically, that following the course of action his brain was suggesting was a stupid idea, but… he was Tony Stark, and sometimes the best ideas were a little on the stupid side.

“You’re not gonna drop it, are you?” Sam asked, and Tony smiled brightly at him. “Tony…” There was a warning edge to the way Sam said his name, but Tony simply turned and started to walk away, leaving the Falcon to shake his head, knowing that whatever Tony was planning, would probably end up in disaster.

*****

The traffic was light, surprising for this time of the evening, but Steve wasn’t going to complain as he crossed the river into Brooklyn, guiding the bike along the streets until he saw the turnoff he needed. Every time he reached this point, it felt like his stomach was full of butterflies, and he couldn’t help the smile on his face.

His space outside the townhouse on Kent Street was vacant, as always, and he carefully parked before climbing out, wondering if he should have had a shower before he’d headed out here. He was pretty ripe from sparring, but then…

She never really minded.

The door was already opening as he turned the immobilizer on and started for the steps up to the house, and by the time he got there, her smile was focused on him, and Steve was more than ready to wrap her up in his arms and hold her close.

“Missed you,” he murmured, scenting her as she buried her face in his chest, his nose pressed against her hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” she replied, letting him pull back to stare down at her. “Heat’s close though.”

“I know. I’m sorry I’m late. Got caught up in -”

“That superhero thing,” she finished, the smile on her face almost adoring. “I got you, Captain America.”

Steve gave her a lopsided smile, pulling her back against him for a deep kiss, his thick fingers running through her hair. “Yeah, you got me. But I need a shower, I kinda stink.” She giggled, shaking her head. “What?”

“Is there any point showering if I’m just gonna get you all dirty again?” she asked, batting her eyelashes at him, and Steve chuckled, cupping her face delicately. “Steve…”

“Yeah, I know, Y/N. I got you.”

*****

Having him home was blissful, like always. It crushed you when he had to leave, but when he came back, it was always more than worth the wait. The hours you’d spend just laying with each other, enjoying each other - you’d give up anything for it, and if it meant giving him up for a few days every week, so long as he came home to you…

Being Steve Rogers’ Omega was everything you’ve never dreamed of. A small town girl from Brooklyn never got this, as far as you knew, and it had been pure luck that Steve had found you. Your own personal hero.

One soggy movie night in New York, an unexpected early heat and three would-be attackers, and you’d expected to die in a filthy alleyway. You’d gotten in a lucky punch to one of the Alphas, only for another hold you against the wall, his friends attempting to strip you of your dignity and everything else. The Omega heat in your veins had made you weak, and unfortunately, irresistible to Alphas with little self-control, and you’d just about given up hope, when a trashcan had taken the weight off of you, sending the three Alphas and some leftovers from a nearby restaurant, flying like bowling pins.

Steve had carried you home, aware of your heat and you’d been all too aware of his body reacting to it. But he’d sat with you all night, brought you food, water, and helped keep your fever down until the next morning, when you were able to take care of yourself.

Of course you knew who he was. His face was famous among Brooklyn residents - one of their own, one of theirs, a superhero. You didn’t make a big deal of it; you gently acknowledged that you knew his identity, but you weren’t going to run to the papers and you certainly didn’t expect anything of him.

Especially not for him to return the following week with flowers, and an adorable smile on his face when he asked you out to dinner. Steve Rogers was old fashioned - of course he would be - and he intended to court you (his exact words). It was endearing, and probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for you; how could you refuse?

That had been two years ago. The first heat you had after the rescue, he’d come home with you, laying his claim to your body and soul, accepting yours in return. It was like some kind of soap opera, but you never complained.

“Steve?” you called, turning over the omelette in the pan. “You want mushrooms with this?” 

He padded into the kitchen with bare feet, smiling brightly at you as he scrubbed his hair dry with one of the bright blue towels from the bathroom. “Sounds great,” he replied, looping the towel around his neck. Water droplets were still cascading down over his chiselled chest, soaking into the waistband of his sweats, and for a moment, you forgot about cooking as you stared at him. “Y/N?”

You grinned sheepishly, turning back to the omelette. “Sorry. You distract me.”

Steve laughed under his breath, coming up behind you to snake his arms around your waist. Hot kisses peppered along your shoulder made you sigh, and you wiggled your bare toes, leaning into him a little more as you let the omelette sizzle in the pan. “Am I still distracting you?” he asked, the words murmured into your skin.

“It’s going to burn,” you whispered, a little breathless. Arousal was quick to swell in your core, and you physically ached for more of him. “Shall I turn it off?”

“Please,” he groaned, grinding his hips into your rear. “You’re so close to heat, Omega. I can scent it on you.”

You mewled then, the sound needy and loud in your small kitchen, and Steve was dragging you away from the stove less than a second after you’d turned the gas off. His strong hands pulled you into his hold, and you both stumbled backwards, landing on the couch in a tangle of arms and legs, too desperate to touch each other to care about what you knocked over on the way.

His name left your lips in a high pitched whine, his fingers making quick work of the thin negligee you were wearing. You worked at his pants, tugging them down enough to get at his long, thick cock, curved against his taut belly. The noise he made as you slid your palm against his length was enough to make your entire body jerk, and you grinned wickedly as you dropped down with your knees on the hardwood floor.

Steve let his head rest against the back of the couch, and he automatically pushed his sweats down and off, spreading his thighs wide for you, letting you settle between them. You could feel the muscles underneath his skin flexing as you watched his cock twitch in your hand, and the way his lips parted ever so slightly in anticipation of what you could do to him.

The first kitten lick across the darker crown of his cock was enough to provoke a hitched breath in his throat, and you kept your eyes on him as you dragged your tongue across his slit. His taste was salty, but not unpleasant, and you moaned as it covered your tongue. Pursing your lips together, you kissed him on the tip, before taking him into your mouth, slow and steady. Steve’s responsive growl was low in his chest, and his fingers curled into the edge of the cushions. “So good,” he groaned, his adam’s apple bouncing as he fought for breath against the pleasure, further words disintegrating into choked vowels when you took him even deeper.

You were breathing through your nose now, wanting more, wanting to push him to the edge; one hand cupped his balls, your thumb stroking over the sensitive spot just below the base of his cock, and your fingers teasing the underside of his sac. His hips were trembling, the sensation of your throat swallowing around his cock making him want to thrust up into you, and you couldn’t help but smile.

Unfortunately, that action proved to be the last straw for you gag reflex, and you pulled back, coughing a little. Steve’s head snapped up, his eyes on you, red-faced and a little flustered. “You okay?” he asked, concern filling up his baby blues.

“I’m good,” you replied, smirking, one hand pumping his cock in the place of your mouth. “Just pushed it a little bit too far.”

He exhaled, grinning. “I’ll say. You had me on the edge there.”

“Did I?” The smirk on your face grew - you knew exactly where you had him. It had become somewhat of a game to you, and Steve knew it. He had little to no control where it came to his Omega, and it didn’t help that you liked pushing his boundaries. When you’d first started dating, he wouldn’t even think of letting you suck him off, and now, he couldn’t get enough of it. “Want me to try again?”

Steve laughed, leaning forward to tug you up into his lap, immediately capturing one hard nipple in his mouth as he situated you over his cock. The length rested against your bare slit, pulsing and twitching, making you gasp at the heat of him against you. “Mmmm, maybe later. Right now, I know you want my knot.”

You hummed, arching your back when his fingers grabbed your ass cheeks, squeezing gently, his mouth continuing its assault on your breasts. You were already slick and wanting, but Steve knew what buttons to push, and exactly how to make you scream for him. This particular bit of torture, was to get you to beg for it, beg for your Alpha.

“Steve…” His name was a dragged out plea on your lips, but he only suckled at your nipples harder, using his teeth to create extra stimulation. Your hips were rolling over him, the friction between you delicious, but not enough. “Please,  _ Alpha _ ,” you relented, gasping for breath, “need your knot, need you inside.”

It was what Steve wanted to hear, and with a snarl, he had you hoisted up in his strong arms, before letting you sink home onto him. His thick length filled you to the brim instantly, and you cried out, feeling him press hard into your aching channel. As always, he waited, letting you adjust to his size and girth, his head cradled between your breasts. Your fingers were digging into the back of the couch, and when you shifted, Steve groaned in response.

“Ride me, Omega,” he grunted, pressing open mouthed kisses to the ticklish spots below your rib cage. “Show me how much you want your Alpha’s knot.”

You whined loudly, nodding, using your feet to gain leverage and push upwards on him. Steve’s hands were underneath the swell of your ass, helping push you up and down, each stroke accompanied by your breathy whimpers and his masculine groans. Sweat was coating your skin, rubbing against his, and you knew you wouldn’t last long. The hard plateau of his pubic bone was slamming into your clit with each touch, accentuating the pleasure in your core, and Steve knew it.

His hands slid from your ass up to your shoulders, allowing him to pull you down harder, putting more force into your movements. As you came down to meet him, he thrust upwards, and within seconds, you were panting and crying out, your walls clenching around him tightly. Your climax was enough to set the Alpha off, and you found yourself roughly yanked from your perch, laying flat on your back on the cushions.

Steve grinned, covering your body with his, swallowing down your whimpers with heated kisses. His hips pressed in between your thighs, not allowing you the ability to close your legs; not that you’d want to.

“Steve,” you whined, dragging your lips away from his, lifting your ankles to balance them on his ass. “Please -”

“I know,” he acknowledged, sliding one hand between your bodies to line himself up and sink home. The sound you made was animalistic, the relief of having him buried so deep almost intoxicating. For his part, Steve wasted no time in building a rhythm, taking over completely, fucking into you hard enough to leave you a puddle of want underneath him. 

“Alpha, need it,” you begged, your pussy clenching around his thick cock. The heat you’d been expecting was boiling below the surface, ready to explode through every cell in your body, and you craved his knot like a drug addict. Steve only nodded, burying his face in your neck, his hands cradled underneath your shoulder blades. His hold on you grew tighter as the ring of muscle at the base of his dick started to swell. It limited his movements, locking the both of you together, and you felt reality slip a little as your climax overtook you, triggering his.

Steve’s teeth were blunt and harsh against your neck, but you welcomed it all the same. The reminder of who you belonged to, and who belonged to you, was enough to override any pain, and once it was over, a sense of calm washed over you both. He licked gently at the wound, before pulling his head up to look at you, nuzzling his nose into yours.

“You’re all sweaty,” he commented, smiling that gorgeous smile of his, and you returned it, feeling a little more than sweaty.

“Well, you said I was close to heat,” you replied, clenching around his knot, making him groan. “It’s your fault, technically.”

He made a happy noise in his throat, leaning into you, careful not to place any of his physical weight onto your body. It couldn’t have been comfortable for him, but it was the way he always was. “You’ve got me for a few days,” he replied. “Provided the world doesn’t try to end.”

*****

**Two months later…**

Steve leaned against the wall of the complex, smiling as he held the phone to his ear. Y/N’s voice was what he’d needed today, after a mission with little success. “I’ll be home soon. How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. When are you leaving?”

“In about an hour. Just gotta shake my tail. Tony’s getting suspicious of my absences lately.”

Y/N chuckled, and Steve closed his eyes at the sound, holding it close to his heart. “He’s probably pissed that I turned your GPS off on your phone.” She sighed, and he heard rustling in the background. “Ugh, I need more pickle chips.”

His nose scrunched up as she munched down the phone, before the sound of footsteps alerted him to an approaching person. “I’m gonna have to go, baby. See you soon.” He barely heard her parting words as he hung up, turning to see Tony grinning at him. “Tony! Hi.”

“Hi,” Tony returned, eyeing him carefully. “Chatting with the girlfriend?” Steve gave him a nervous smile, but didn’t respond. “Have you filed your report for today’s mission?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Doesn’t hurt to be up to code on these things.” There was a second of silence, before Tony gestured to the walkway and Steve started to move, keeping a slow pace as Tony took a breath. “So, up to anything much later?”

“You planning on asking me out on a date?” Steve replied, his tone teasing. All he wanted to do was get out of there, but with Tony watching him, it wasn’t an option. “Because I don’t think Ms Potts would be too happy with that.”

Tony laughed, clapping his hand on Steve’s shoulder, hard enough that he noticed but not hard enough to hurt. “Oh, you’re not my type, Cap. But hey, we could go out. Drinks, guys night? I’m sure Sam would be up for it. Call it team bonding? I can even put it on the expenses list.”

Steve smiled, but shook his head in response. “I’m afraid I’ve got plans. Raincheck?” He turned, giving Tony a thumbs up as he backed away. “Call me if you need anything.” Tony hummed in response, watching as the older man jogged towards the exit. He disappeared out of sight, and seconds later, the sound of his Harley starting up echoed from the garage.

“Oh, I’ll call,” he muttered, dragging his phone from his pocket, opening up the app connected to the tracker he’d placed on Steve’s shoulder. “Friday, bring the car round.”

*****

You paced in front of the couch, knowing that Steve was on his way, and still not any closer to figuring out how to tell him the news. Hell, you’d only known for a couple of days yourself, and it didn’t seem appropriate to drop that kind of bombshell by text. The thought of figuring it out made you nauseous, although that may have been normal for your new state.

The doorbell rang, and you sprinted from the living room to the door, flinging it open, not even giving Steve a chance to say hello before you were in his arms, clinging to him out of relief. It had been two weeks since you’d been able to see him, and every moment with him around was horrible.

“Whoa, where’s the fire?” he asked, laughter in his tone as he easily lifted you off your feet. He inhaled deeply, pulling his head back to frown at you. “You smell different. Did you change your perfume?”

You shook your head, feeling your toes hit the floor, the Alpha being gentle not to drop you too fast. “Steve…”

His frown deepened. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” God, he was so soft and sweet with you, and you only felt like you were letting him down. His big hands folded yours in their protective hold, and he led you through to the living room, sitting on the sofa with you. “You know you can tell me.”

“Well, remember last month… my heat wasn’t as bad?” you started, stuttering a little. “I found out why.” His eyebrows were so low now, you thought he might not be able to see, but you carried on. “My birth control failed, Steve. I’m pregnant.”

For a moment, there was no reaction on his face, not even a flinch, and you held your breath, waiting for him to do something,  _ anything _ . As seconds continued to pass, and he was just sat there, holding your hands in his, looking at you with that handsome face, blue eyes staring into nothingness… you started to get worried.

“Steve?”

He seemed to snap out of it, his focus landing on you. “Hmm?”

“Did you hear what I said?” you asked, feeling a little more than nervous now. You wanted to throw up. Again.

“I heard,” he replied, too calm for your liking. “You’re pregnant.”

“Yeah.”

“With my pup.”

“Yeah. It’s not likely to be anyone else’s,” you retorted, irritation overriding your nerves. Steve fell silent again, and you started to pull your hands away, despair taking hold when he stood up with his broad back to you. Normally, you’d be stealing a look at his nice tight ass, but you were too concerned with his reaction to worry about perving over him. “Steve… say something.”

“I can’t believe this…” he muttered, and your heart broke. Of course he didn’t want this; you’d never talked about it, never even mentioned it, you just took your birth control and both of you assumed this was something way down the line. 

Steve turned, and you reeled back at the enormous grin on his face.

“I really can’t!” He bent down, practically plucking you from the couch, hauling you into his arms as he laughed loudly. “How’d I get so lucky? Huh?” You didn’t have a chance to even squeak as he covered your face with kisses. “God, I love you.”

“I thought you were upset,” you accused, thumping your fist into his chest, and he laughed again. “You jerk!”

“Hey, no need for that,” he replied, letting you down again, pulling you into a deep kiss. “How far along are you?”

You shrugged. “I only took the test a couple days ago. Need to get an appointment with the doctor for an ultrasound.” Steve frowned at that, and you realized that he’d never had any experience with expecting women, let alone his own. “They can scan me, see the baby inside?”

His eyes widened with wonderment, but it faded quickly, in light of something new occurring to him. “You’re… you’re gonna be here alone. Without me.”

“I’ll be fine,” you dismissed, smiling at him. “We’ve done okay so far.”

“This is different,” Steve insisted. “You’re carrying my pup, I’m not letting you out of my sight.” His hand dropped, covering your still-flat belly. “Can’t believe I’m gonna be a father -” 

A sharp rapping noise came from the front door, and Steve’s head snapped up, his frown returning, and you froze. “I’m… not expecting anyone. It could be a sales guy or something?” He didn’t reply, simply pushing you to stand behind him, the soldier taking over. “Steve -”

“Ssh,” he ordered, and you scowled - it was rare for Steve to act like the stern Alpha, but this was new for him. Anything could be a threat now. “Stay here.” The command was clear, and you knew it was the best idea, but that didn’t stop you from folding your arms over your chest and pouting. Steve moved away, turning the corner into the hallway, and a few seconds later you heard the door open.

“So this is where you run off to?”

You frowned; that was Tony Stark’s voice. The guy was all over celebrity news, so you knew what he sounded like. But how did he find your house, or even know where Steve was? “Tony.” Steve sounded as confused as you.

“Sorry. You know me. I like to know where the team is. And you’ve been sneaking off an awful lot.” Footsteps echoed through the hall, and you knew he’d walked past the other man. He appeared in the doorway, looking around, before his eyes landed on you. “Ah. Well, that explains it.” The smile on his face was friendly, but you were wary of another Alpha in your space. “Hi,” he greeted, sticking out his hand. “I’m Tony Stark.”

Steve walked around Tony, coming to your side again. “It’s okay,” he assured you, slipping an arm around your back. Tony dropped his hand, scenting the air with little discretion.

“An Omega?” he questioned, and Steve’s entire demeanour turned to ice. “You’re hiding her?”

“It’s safer this way,” Steve insisted, and you raised your chin, unconsciously leaning into your Alpha. “I didn’t want anyone using her as a target. How did you find me?”

“I… may have placed a tracker on your jacket earlier,” Tony confessed, not sounding in the least bit sorry, and Steve’s jaw twitched at the revelation. “Underhanded of me, I admit, but… you piqued my curiosity, and I don’t like not knowing things.” He tilted his head, frowning a little. “Why didn’t you just tell us? She’d be safe at the compound.”

You cleared your throat, silently looking to Steve for permission to speak - it wasn’t really necessary, but you knew he was on edge with the appearance of his supposed friend, and you didn’t want to upset him. “I didn’t want any part of the superhero thing. I’m just… I’m just me. Steve doesn’t need the added distraction with me around.”

Tony nodded, walking around the both of you, running his hands over various knickknacks and furniture. He was always so animated when you saw him on television, like a hyperactive child, and it appeared he was the same in person. “That’s fair, I understand that.” He stopped, turning with his fingers pressed together. “But what about now?”

“Now?” Steve repeated.

“Tracker has a microphone. Friday was picking up on your conversation.”

Your Alpha’s eyes narrowed - he didn’t like that. He’d told you about his apartment being bugged before - one of the things he’d done when he’d come to your house for the first time, was to check everywhere for bugs. He was thorough about it, although he still didn’t know how to turn the GPS off on his phone. “Tony -”

“I’ll apologize later. Right now, you need to decide what’s better for your Omega. Keeping her out of the way isn’t an option if she’s carrying your kid. Who knows what that serum has done to your swimmers.” Tony smiled, opening his hands with his palms upwards, a gesture of friendliness that made you glance to Steve for assurance. “We have the best doctors. The best equipment. There’ll be someone there to guard her, twenty four seven. While you’re on missions, she won’t be alone.”

“My house,” you whispered. It was yours, where you’d lived with your grandmother before she passed, where you’d lived your entire life. “I don’t -”

“You don’t have to give up your house,” Tony interrupted, earning himself a glare from Steve. “But it’s your choice.” He stood straight. “Now, I’m gonna leave,” he paused, stepping forward, offering you his hand again, and this time, you accepted, letting him kiss your knuckles despite the irritation practically vibrating off of your Alpha. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss -?”

“Y/N,” you whispered, slowly dragging your hand away. “Y/N Rogers.”

*****

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” you asked, sitting on the front stoop with Steve at your side. It was a bright sunny day, and you’d just packed up your entire life to leave the home you’d always known. “This is…”

“A big thing, I know,” Steve assured you, hooking his arm around your shoulders. “But I’ve discussed it with Tony, and the rest of the team. A few of the guys were pretty cheesed that I never introduced them, but I explained that I was just keeping you safe.” He smiled, pressing his forehead to yours. “That’s my job.”

You smiled back, leaning into him, seeking the comfort only your Alpha could give you. This wasn’t the first time you would have gone to the Avengers compound - Tony had arranged for your first antenatal appointment last week, and you would never forget the look on Steve’s face when he saw his baby on the screen for the first time. He’d insisted on having a copy of the scan so he could carry it around with him, and you’d never seen him so happy.

Or so worried.

“We’re gonna be fine,” he reassured you. “Tony’s right, as much as I don’t want to admit it. You’re safer if I keep you close.”

The sound of a truck approaching made you look up, and you saw the arranged movers, all Stark employees, coming down the street. “I will feel better if I get to share your bed every night,” you whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I like having my Alpha close.”

Steve chuckled, standing from the steps and holding out his hand. “Come on. Let’s get you moved, and then I’ll be able to show you what you’re in for sharing my bed every night.”

“That sounds like a threat, Mr Rogers,” you grinned, letting him pull you to your feet. Your belly was only just swelling, safely hidden under the thick sweater you wore. “Are you sure you want to issue a challenge like that?”

He swooped in, kissing you firm and hard, one hand hovering gently over your stomach, the other reaching around to grab your ass firmly. “Absolutely.”


End file.
